


Taste your body wash | Keith's S/O finding out about his kink

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, He's brave about it, Implied Sexual Content, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron) is a soft boi, Kinky, Leg Kink, Love Bites, Mind blowing sex, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex, Smut, headcanons, voltron headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Keith is hiding something.But what could it be?What is his weird interest?





	Taste your body wash | Keith's S/O finding out about his kink

Fight me if you think he doesn't have this kink, but I don't think you'll win

  * The clues are subtle at first
  * Whether it's at the pool, or when they're taking a bath together, or just cuddling with her legs naked
  * He'd caress them, pretending it's absent mindedly
  * He'd put them in his lap, with the excuse of having her sit more comfortably
  * It wasn't more comfortable, but she knew something was up and just let him be
  * But he was certainly acting weird
  * Almost always after she took a bath/shower, he'd make her cuddle him to run his hands on her soft, soft legs
  * He'd announce with a smol cute gasp every shaving cut when existent
  * He'd kiss them better



 

  * Yet another day, she's purposely chilling in the bed in just a long shirt
  * He walks in and his eyes light up
  * He scoots over and gives her a kiss, while one hand automatically goes to her thigh
  * "Keith, do you have a thing for my legs?" She boldly asks.
  * Boy is frozen
  * He starts sweating buckets and trying to form humane words
  * Looks constipated
  * Denies it, of course
  * "No, no, you uh... You're just really pretty, that's all! All of you! Uh, not just; not just your legs..."
  * Red tomato mode engaged
  * She props her legs in his lap just like that.
  * "Touch 'em." She orders him.
  * He almost whimpers
  * Looks back and forth from her legs to her a lot
  * "C'mon." She ushers him.
  * He tops his finger tip on her skin and looks electrocuted
  * But then goes at it like normal
  * Glides his fingers, traces them
  * And a smile bright as the sun beams on him
  * Her heart flutters and she suddenly feels proud of bringing him such joy
  * She gets closer and asks once more: "Baby, tell me truthfully; Do you have a leg kink?"
  * She yelps as he pushes her down on the bed and lifts her legs to rest them on his shoulders
  * He kisses them sweetly, makes her giggle
  * "What if I do? Would you love me less?"
  * Starting up Panic. exe
  * "Of course not!" She brings his head closer by her legs hooked around his neck and he broke into laughter
  * Ultimately he takes them off to lean in and kiss her



 

  * It was a bit strange at first
  * But like all things with Keith, he eases into things slowly
  * He cares a lot about her experience
  * So at first it's just a few kisses in thighs, knees and calves
  * But then it gets serious;;;
  * And it starts feeling so good
  * His warm lips leaving trails
  * His tongue wetting her skin
  * The nip marks on her knees
  * The bruises on her thighs
  * Eating out turned so much more fun for both of them
  * It's the nicest form of body worship
  * Makes her feel like a queen
  * Keeps the boy happy™



 

  * He keeps her leg hooked on his hip every night
  * Squeezes the flesh next to the underside of her knee till they fall asleep
  * Also likes sleeping with his head on her lap
  * Eats a bit too much soap
  * _"I want to kiss your legs until all I can taste and smell is your bodywash."_



**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)


End file.
